manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Skinz
:"He thinks he escaped justice, but we got our own kind of justice lined up for him." : - Skinz member''' The Skinz''' are a gang of white supremacists that appear in ''Manhunt''. Description The Skinz are a group of Hunters comprised of white supremacists, white power skinheads, and Neo-Nazis. They patrol their Junkyard turf aggressively in baboon packs and brutally attack trespassers. Members wear traditional skinhead attire, including black shirts, camouflage pants, army boots, shaved heads, and suspenders. Many Skinz also wear hockey masks to intimidate their foes. Some of their hockey masks are painted to resemble the Confederate battle flag. They also wear clothing and armbands that are covered with mock Nazi symbols resembling the Odal rune (ᛟ). Skinz members can be heard swearing allegiance to the Aryan Brotherhood, spouting off far-right and fundamentalist views or expressing hatred towards other races. Several of the Skinz talk to themselves about wanting to make their dead fathers proud of them. The Skinz believe that Cash is a mixed-race "mud blood" or "half-breed," and hunt aggressively for him, although that may have been a lie told to them by Ramirez or Starkweather to give them further motivation to kill Cash. Their weapons of choice are the Metal Bat, the Nail Gun, and the Knife. Compared to the Hoods whom Cash faces in the previous scenes, the Skinz are better equipped, and are more willing to work together. Appearances Cash first encounters the Skinz after getting dropped off at Denton's City Junkyard by Cerberus operatives. A group of Skinz are seen being given orders to by Ramirez at the beginning of the scene. He makes his way through the scrapyard and kills off the many Skinz patrolling it. As Cash ventures deeper into the junkyard, he uses two magnetic cranes to clear junk blocking his path and picks off the remaining Skinz. As he leaves the junkyard, Cash is snatched by Cerberus again and the Skinz are never seen again. 'Mission Appearances: 'White Trash, Fuelled by Hate, Brawl Game Gallery Skinz3.jpg|Pack of Skinz skinz2.jpg Manhunt.jpg 5cf5.jpg 8cf2.jpg 7vl5.jpg MHskinz.jpeg.png|Pack of Skinz Trivia * Some of their members wear hockey masks nearly identical to the hockey mask worn by horror film icon Jason Voorhees. ** The Bank Job Outfit in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and the Overalls Outfit in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories feature similar hockey masks. Similar hockey masks to the ones worn by certain Skinz members can also be purchased from Pro Laps in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Vespucci Movie Masks in both Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. * The Skinz were deleted from the level Mouth of Madness. * Some of the Skinz have NPFO tattooed on their heads, and some wear shirts with NPFO written on it. This may be a reference to the Dead Kennedys song "Nazi Punks Fuck Off!". Others have shirts reading "First To Go" (a recurring lyric in the song). The words "FUCK OFF," painted or possibly tattooed on the chests of some of the Skinz may also reference the song. This is ironic since the Dead Kennedys are actively against skinheads/Neo-Nazis in reality, and the song "Nazi Punks Fuck Off" was intended to repel the large skinhead fanbase the band had early in their career. ** In a somewhat similar ironic appearance, the Skin with the blue shirt has yellow bootlaces. However, in skinhead culture, it's common for yellow bootlaces to be worn by anti-racist skinheads. * There is an actual gang called the La Mirada Punks who's racial motto is "Fuelled by Hate". * The Skin model with the black T-shirt, urban camo pants, and goatee bears resemblance to American History X protagonist Derek, who is a former neo-Nazi skinhead leader. * One of the Skinz variation seems to be Christian, and his beliefs also seem to be twisted to suit their supremacist views. This is evidenced by lines such as "Show yourself, and let the Lord rest you of your burden" and "Your fear is His fear: The Devil!" * Starkweather appears to have a strong dislike for the gang for their racism, encouraging Cash to brutally kill them more than the other gangs. * While a lot of the Skinz seem to dislike their fathers, one member in particular shows hatred towards his father for abusing him physically and mentally, and possibly traumatized said gang member as when pleading for his life he says "I'm sorry, Pa!". One also appears to dislike his mother stating "You deserved it, pa, but that don't make ma no bars o' dirt neither." * Not counting Brawl Game, a total of 45 Skinz members die in Manhunt. Cash kills 44 of them and Ramirez kills 1. * There is a common misconception that Mr. Nasty is a member or the leader of the Skinz. However, this would not be possible, because the Skinz member that is to the left of Mr. Nasty's tag line at the end of the instruction booklet is an existing Skinz ped. Also, Mr. Nasty would not be a member of one of the gangs, as he is the distributor - distributors do not act in films, which suggests he would not "act" in Starkweather's films. See Also Category:Gangs Category:Hunters Category:Manhunt Category:Hunters in Manhunt